Broken and Abandoned
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Haley James tells her story through her own eyes. She's always kept to herself until now, when she moves to tree Hill. Naley!
1. Ch1 The Introduction of my Life

A/N: This is my latest story that I just thought up! I hope you guys enjoy it! For those of you who are fans of some of my other stories that I'm currently working on, please be patient! I'm having writer's block on _A World Divided_ and I just haven't got around to writing anything on _Facing Life's Little Obstacles_ yet. I can't promise when I will update them, but I'll try to as soon as I can. School has started back and so it has been difficult for me to update as much as I normally do. Anyway, please review this story and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

I was sitting in my room doing homework when I heard him come home. I was curious if today was going to be a good day or a bad day. I decided to stay in my room nonetheless because I didn't want to have to face him today. I was still recovering from a couple of days ago when he beat the crap out of me. My lip was still swollen and the bruises on my arms were still very visible. I also had bruises on my back from where he threw me up against the wall and a gash on my forehead from where I hit my head on the coffee table.

All of this abuse and I still stayed with him. After all, he was my father and my only legal guardian. It was times like this where I missed my mother. I would cry every night wishing she could make all my pain go away. She was the only person I could ever talk to, but she was dead and nothing could bring her back.

I was on my bed when my door slung open revealing the man I had grown to despise ever since my mother's death: my father. "What the hell are you doing in here? Where is my dinner? I work all damn day and this is what I get?" he yelled.

I quickly got up and started to make my way to the kitchen while muttering, "I'm sorry."

"You are a worthless little bitch!" he said before bringing his hand up to slap her across the face.

Even though my face stung, I continued on into the kitchen and began fixing dinner. He just went to the fridge and grabbed another beer. This is what he did everyday and when something didn't go right he always blamed her for it. It had been this way for three years.

After making his dinner, I went back to my room leaving him alone watching TV. I went back to studying and doing my homework knowing he would be asleep in about another hour. That's when I would let my tears fall, but not until he headed to bed. I have been able to force myself to remain strong in his presence.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and put on some long sleeves to cover my bruises up on my arms. I covered the bruises on my face with some makeup but still was not able to get all of it. My dad was already gone, so I grabbed all my stuff and headed to school.

I went to all my classes like normal and avoided the stares from other classmates and teachers. A few had asked what had happened, but I had formed a talent for making up excuses over the years. I was in my final class of the day when the school counselor asked to see me out in the hall.

"Miss James, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your father was in a car accident earlier and he didn't make it," the counselor said softly.

I wasn't sure what to say or do. I mean even though I despised the man, he was still my father. I asked the only thing I could think of, "Where will I live?"

"Do you have any other family?" the counselor replied.

"No just my mom's best friend, Karen Roe. She lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina," I answered.

"Well I'll give her a call. You may head back in to class, but please come to my office when the bell rings," she said before walking off.

I stood there for a few minutes before walking back in and going back to my seat. I could hardly pay attention to what the teacher was saying because my mind was in overdrive. I mean how could this be happening to me. I was only a junior and still had a whole other year to go. When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my belongings and made my way to the counselor's office. I walked in and she was on the phone, so I sat down and waited.

She got off the phone and looked up at me before saying, "Karen has agreed to let you come live with her in Tree Hill. I have talked with everyone and have worked it all out. She will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up. This will give you some time to pack. I have worked out the funeral arrangements for your father, but it will be your decision on whether you want to have one or not."

"I would like to have him buried as soon as possible and do not wish to see the funeral," I responded after a few moments.

"I will have it all taken care of then for you. You don't have to worry about a thing and I'm sorry for your loss," the counselor said.

"Thank you," I whispered before exiting her office and heading home to pack. I was sort of nervous because I had only seen Karen a few times. The last time was probably my mother's funeral. She never really got along with my father, so he never allowed me to see her. I was glad that she had decided to take me in. I began packing up all my stuff and putting everything into boxes and suitcases. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	2. Ch2 Home Sweet Tree Hill

A/N: Here's another chapter! Please review!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or OTH!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door the next morning. I got out of bed and rushed to the door to find Karen and a man that I didn't recognize. "Oh Haley, it is so glad to see you again," Karen said throwing her arms around me.

"I've missed you too," I stated.

Karen pulled back and looked at me before her eyes focused on my face, specifically the big gash on my forehead. She gasped before whispering, "Did he do that to you?"

I just nodded as tears filled my eyes. She pulled me into another hug before coming inside along with the man that was standing behind her.

"Keith, could you start loading her stuff in the car while we finish up here?" Karen asked.

"Of course," the man said before grabbing some boxes and heading out to the car.

"Have you finished packing up everything?" Karen wondered looking around.

"All of my stuff. I still have some pictures and a couple of boxes that were moms. I told my counselor that she could get rid of all my dads stuff because I didn't want it," I replied.

"Well I talked to the lawyer and he said that he would take care of everything. The funeral, the house, etc. the money for the house and all of your fathers stuff will be put in a college fund for you. So you can take anything you want and leave the rest," Karen said.

"I don't know if I've said this, but thank you for taking me into your home. I know I'm not really your problem, so thank you. It really means a lot to me," I confided.

"The pleasure is all mine. I just wish I would have taken you along time ago after the visible bruises on you. He had no right to ever lay a hand on you, and no one will ever hurt you again," Karen responded.

After a couple of hours, the car was fully loaded along with a truck. We were now on our way to Tree Hill. I had found out from Karen that she had a son that was my age and that the man was her on again off again boyfriend.

* * *

We had finally made it to Tree Hill about three hours ago. I had just finished unpacking all my stuff when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said.

"Hey, I was just going to introduce myself. I'm Luke," a blonde haired blue eyed boy stated.

"I'm Haley. Glad to meet you," I replied.

"My mom also wanted to let you know that she had to run to the café for a little while to check on some things. I could give you a tour of the town if you want," he suggested.

"That sounds good. Let me just grab a jacket," I said.

We then went walking around town. It was a rather small little town compared to Charleston, but I was beginning to like it. Luke showed me all the local places, including the school, the river court, and finally Karen's Café.

"So what exactly is the river court?" I wondered as we walked into the café and sat down at a booth.

"It's where I and some of my friends go to play basketball. I play for the school, but the river court is where we go to let loose and just have fun. I'll introduce you to everyone after we eat, if you want," Luke answered.

"It sounds kinda fun. I mean I didn't really get to go watch any sports at my school. Plus I had a lack of friends, actually I didn't have any. I guess you could say that I stuck to myself a lot," I confessed.

"Well I'm sure everyone will love you here. Everyone is real easy to get along with just be careful around my brother though because sometimes he can be an ass," Luke said.

"You have a brother? I thought Karen only had one child?" I asked.

"She does. Nathan is my half brother…" he responded telling her the whole story. Then they ordered there food and talked a little before making their way back to the river court.

* * *

"Well it's about time you showed up," a dark skinned guy said bouncing a basketball, "and who is this lovely lady?"

"Skills, this is Haley. She just moved here from Charleston. Haley, this is Skills, the guy with the afro is Fergie, Mouth is the one sitting down on the bench, the other guy is Junk, and Nathan would be the one walking up," Luke said introducing her to the guys.

"It's nice to meet you, Haley," Skills replied.

"Nice to meet you guys as well," I said with a smile before walking over to the bench next to a nerdy guy, Mouth.

Nathan walked past her and smirked, "I don't believe we've met. I'm sure we could have a proper introduction in my backseat."

"I don't think so," I stated even though I had to admit he was quite attractive with his dark black hair and his blues eyes.

"Your loss baby," he said before walking over to the rest of the guys.

"Don't worry about him, he is the schools player," Mouth confided.

"Well this is one girl that he won't be hooking up with," I grinned.

I continued to talk with Mouth as I watched the other guys play ball. I had never really watched many sports, so I had no idea on the rules or even how to play. Mouth filled me in on the key things and I was able to understand it a little better. In the end, Luke and I finally headed home. It felt so natural to call his house home, even though I hadn't even been here for a whole day yet.


	3. Ch3 Meet Peyton and Brooke

A/N: Here's another chapter... I was wondering if people didn't like this story or something. The reviews have been very limited to the point that I'm not sure whether I should continue it. Please review and let me know!

* * *

Today marked the first day at Tree Hill High for me. Luke helped show me where all my classes were going to be and told me he would see me at lunch. My first couple of classes went by alright. After all, I had always been really great at school, so I caught on pretty quick to what the teachers were covering. It was now time for lunch and I went off in search of Luke.

I saw him sitting with a couple of the guys I had met the day before as well as a few others. Luke saw me and yelled, "Haley over here!"

I walked over and sat down next to him. I smiled at the guys I had met as they all said hello. Then a petite brunette girl walked over with a curly haired blonde and sat down next to me. "Well hello new girl, I don't believe we've met. I'm Brooke," the brunette said.

"Oh my bad, I'm sorry. Haley, I forgot you didn't meet everyone yesterday. I see you've met Brooke, the blonde is Peyton, and the guy across from her is Jake who is also on the basketball team," Luke stated.

"So what's your story new girl?" Brooke wondered.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

Brooke smiled before leaning closer and saying, "I mean why you are hanging out with these guys? You should totally come hang out with me and Peyton after school today. We're going shopping and it's going to be a lot of fun. Plus, you can fill me in on your life story."

"There's not much to tell there," I whispered, "plus I've never really been shopping."

"Well then it's settled. You will come with us and I'll help you pick out some new clothes," Brooke said excitedly.

"Brooke, leave the poor girl alone already," the blonde joked, "don't let her talk you into something you don't want to do. She has a tendency of doing that."

I smiled before saying, "Well I guess I could go. I've never really had any girls that were my age to hang out with."

Luke piped in and said, "Plus, I have practice after school. Haley you should definitely go and I'll meet you back at the house."

"Alright," I finally agreed.

Brooke shrieked, "Yes! We are going to become the best of friends."

I looked over at the blonde and asked, "Should I be worried?"

She just laughed and said, "Nah, she's harmless."

Lunch went by smoothly and I got to talk some more with the guys. I noticed Nathan didn't come join us though, but I didn't bother asking why not. I just assume not to have to see him if I could help it. There was something about him that I just couldn't figure out. The bell finally rang and I headed off to my other classes agreeing to meet Brooke and Peyton at my locker.

* * *

The final bell had just rung and I was headed to my locker when I saw Nathan. He saw me and walked closer. "So I see you are wondering if my offer is still good form last night?" he said arrogantly.

"Actually, I was headed to my locker, so if you'll excuse me," I said.

"You know you're pretty stubborn. There are not many girls around here like you and I like that. I'll see ya around," he responded before walking off.

I shrugged his statement off and continued on my way to my locker. Once there, I found Brooke and Peyton already waiting. "So I see you've met the Nathan Scott?" Brooke joked.

"Unfortunately," I whispered.

"Don't let him get to you. He tries to hit on all the girls. Many people are surprised when they find out that's Luke's brother because they act nothing alike. I'm even surprised Luke puts up with him sometimes, but Nathan can really be a nice guy when he wants to be," Peyton stated.

"You seem to know quite a bit about him," I said.

"We dated our freshman and sophomore year off and on. Now we're just friends," Peyton replied.

"You dated him?" I asked.

"Ha yea. Don't worry though he's free game. Just in case you wanted to know," Peyton added.

I was confused at her statement before Brooke explained, "What Peyt is saying is that, if you are interested in him than she's ok with it. After all, I must say normally Nathan doesn't just stop any girl in the hallway like that, only the ones he's interested in."

"Are you kidding me? He asked me to join him in his backseat. I want nothing to do with him," I tried convincing them.

"It seems new girl has a little crush," Brooke confirmed once my cheeks grew a little rosy, "but I'm going to help make you beautiful so he will not know what hit him."

"I don't know," I said unsure.

"Trust me," Brooke confided, "he will be begging by tomorrow."

Peyton just laughed and said, "Alright, let's go before Haley changes her mind."

I followed them out to Brooke's car and headed to the mall. The ride was pretty short and so there wasn't much talking. Mainly it was just listening to the radio. I looked out the window and smiled because for once I had actually made some friends. If they only knew the real me though, I thought, I'm not so sure they would like me. I tried blocking that out of my mind as we continued driving.


	4. Ch4 The Truth is Revealed

A/N: Here's another chapter for all my fans! I'm surprised at the low amount of reviews though that I've got for this story. Oh well, enjoy! Reviews are always nice!!

* * *

We finally arrived at the mall and Brooke lead us to her favorite store. I looked around at all the clothes and knew that I wouldn't look good in any of them. Brooke picked up an emerald green halter top and a pair of dark skinny jeans and then handed them to me. "Go try these on," she said.

"Um I don't think so," I whispered.  
"And why not? I mean its fall and you don't need to be wearing those long sleeved shirts all the time," Brooke stated.

"You wouldn't understand. Maybe it was wrong of me to come," I said trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form.

"Haley what's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"There's something that I should tell you about me or rather show you," I answered pulling up my sleeve, "The reason I can't wear clothes like that is because of this."

"OMG! What happened?" Brooke shrieked after she saw all of my bruises.

"Could we maybe go somewhere and sit down first? I'll tell you guys everything, but I just don't really feel comfortable talking about it here," I replied.

"Of course," Brooke said, "we'll skip shopping for today and head to my house."

* * *

We arrived at Brooke's huge two story house and made our way inside. I sat down on the couch and Brooke and Peyton sat on either side of me. "So tell us what happened to you, please," Brooke said.

"Well it all started after my mother died about three years ago. She died of a blood clot in her brain. After the funeral, my father began drinking heavily. Some days he would come in from work and things would be good, but then there other days where it wasn't so good," I started, "On the days that were bad, I never knew what to expect. Sometimes it was just a slap across the face for not having dinner fixed. Other times he got more violent and would throw me up against the wall, grab a hold of my arms really tight, or throw me down on the floor. He always blamed me for everything that went wrong in the house, at his job, my mother's death, just anything that he was angry about."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Peyton wondered.

"Because he was my dad and at the time my only legal guardian. I didn't have any friends at school that I could talk to. The only friend I've ever had was my mom. Teachers would notice some of the bruises that I couldn't cover up, but I would always make up excuses. I didn't want people feeling sorry for me, so I just took the abuse for three years," I confirmed.

"I understand he's your father and all, but still he had no right to hurt you like that," Brooke said.

"That's why I'm here. He died in a car accident a few days ago and since I didn't have any other family members to take me in, the only other option was my mom's best friend. That's why I'm living with Karen though because I had nowhere else to go," I confessed.

"Does Karen or Luke know what your father did?" Peyton asked.

"Karen saw the gash on my forehead and some of the other bruises and pieced it together, but you guys are the only ones that I've told," I answered.

"Well no matter what you have us," Brooke stated.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Of course," Brooke grinned, "I look out for my friends."

I smiled before the tears slowly began to fall. Peyton threw her arm softly around my shoulder and whispered, "We won't let anyone else ever hurt you, and you have my word on that."

"You guys are the greatest. I don't know what to say," I said through my tears.

"You don't have to say anything. Besides, you're still beautiful to us. The bruises will eventually heal and I can help apply makeup the cover the rest," Brooke explained.

The three of us all continued talking about our lives. I found out that Brooke and Peyton were both cheerleaders, and Brooke asked me to join as well. I was unsure at first, but I agreed after much begging. After a few hours, Brooke brought me back over to Karen's and told me she would see me in the morning.

I waved bye before walking inside. Luke was home from practice and playing video games in his room. I peeked in his room and said, "I just wanted to let you know that I was home. I'm going to go take a shower before Karen gets home."

"Want me to join you?" a guy who was lying down on the floor joked.

"Nate shut up," Luke said.

It was then that I noticed the dark black hair and those blue eyes that were looking directly at me with that famous smirk.

"I-I… later," I stuttered and ran off.

I vaguely heard his laugh as I made it to the bathroom and shut the door. No one had ever got to me the way he could. Was Brooke right, did I really have a crush on Nathan Scott? I hopped in the shower and once again tried to block it out. It seems I keep doing that a lot lately. Oh well, I thought, maybe he'll be gone when I get out of the shower.


	5. Ch5 I've Got a Crush on Nathan Scott

A/N: So I decided to post another chapter for all my fans! I hope you and enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

I made my way into the kitchen after taking a long hot shower. I heard voices but couldn't make them all out. As I rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. I was now face to face with him. The one guy I've been trying my best to avoid. "It seems you just can't get rid of me, Hales," he said.

I was shocked that he even knew my name, and for some reason I actually liked the nickname. I didn't tell him that though. I simply just walked around him and went and helped Karen finish with dinner.

I was hoping he was on his way out but then I heard him say, "Thanks Karen for letting me stay for dinner tonight. My mom is off on another one of her business trips and I didn't really want to hang out with dad all night."

"You're always welcome over here Nathan," Karen replied.

I was speechless. I mean now I was going to have to spend a whole meal with him. "Karen, do you need me to help with anything else?" I asked.

"Nope, I've pretty much got everything finished up here. You guys could let Luke know that dinner is ready though," she said looking at the two kids.

Before I could move, Luke came in and asked, "Did I hear my name?"

"Dinner is ready," Karen stated.

Everyone sat down and of course I was seated next to Nathan. He smirked before sitting down and whispered, "I know you like me Hales."

I felt a blush coming on, but I was determined to not let him see it. Instead, I just said, "In your dreams."

"Oh believe me, you are definitely in my dreams too," he confided.

"Could you please stop trying to get in my pants? I know you think you have that gift, but I'm not that type of girl," I said quietly.

"I never said you were nor did I ever say I wanted to get in your pants. Besides, I think it's kinda sexy when you get all riled up," he smirked.

I remained quiet for the rest of the meal. Luke and Nathan were headed to the river court and had invited me to come. I knew I would probably regret it, but I agreed.

* * *

All the guys were there except for Mouth. I went and sat on the bench by myself. Nathan played for a few minutes, but then said he needed a break. He came over and sat down beside me and said, "So are you having fun watching me?"

"Look Nathan, if you expect me to talk to you, you need to stop with all the cockiness. I mean because we obviously will be seeing a lot of each other since you are Luke's brother. I'm not one of those girls that will just fall at your feet though, so get that through your head," I stated.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I have to say you are the first girl to ever stand up to me. What is it about me though that makes you hate me so much?" he wondered.

"I don't hate you Nathan. I just don't like being treated like an object or some kind of toy. I know some girls find it flattering, but I don't. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I replied.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I guess I just do it so often that I don't realize it. I didn't mean to make you feel so bad. I guess it's just the fact that you know how to push my buttons to the point where I just want to irritate you. No one has ever made me feel that way. You really are one of a kind Haley," he confessed.

"I accept your apology and for the record, I don't have a problem with you calling me Hales. Just please be yourself around me and not just who you pretend to be. I know you're a good guy, Nate, so just be that person," I responded.

"I like it when you call me Nate. I'll try to be that good guy for you, but I can't make any promises though," he confirmed.

"That's enough for me," I said with a smile.

He smiled at me for the first time and then got up and walked back over to the guys. I just sat there and watched him play. I began to realize that for some reason Nathan showed me a different side of him. I remember that Peyton had said he was a good guy at times, but he never acted like this except around people who were close to him. That was the thing I couldn't figure out though because I had only met him last night. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden, I wondered.

I continued to watch him move around the court and smiled. He had such a great body and I imagine some rock hard abs underneath that sweaty shirt. Oh my, what am I doing am I really gawking at him. He noticed me staring and just simply smiled at me before tossing the ball into the net.

After the guys were done playing, Luke, Nathan, and I headed home. Nathan had left his car there, so he was simply going to get it.

As we got back, Nathan stopped at his car before saying, "Hey Hales, could you come here for a second?"

I looked at Luke and he simply smiled before heading inside leaving me alone. I walked over to Nathan and asked, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming to the game on Friday," he answered.

"Well considering I'll be cheering then ya I guess I am," I replied.

"Wow, so you'll be cheering for me then?" he said.

"Only if you want me to," I responded.

"Of course, I'll be sure to bring my A game. See ya later, Hales. Good night," he said with a smile.

"Good night Nate. See ya tomorrow," I said before walking inside.


	6. Ch6 Party Time or Not

A/N: I figured since I had some time to kill I would update some of my stories... I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review!!

* * *

It was now Friday and school was already over. I had to meet the squad in the gym, so I started making my way there. My bruises had finally minimized to the point that they were hardly noticeable. I had been practicing with Brooke and Peyton everyday for the past couple of days, and I finally got the routine down. We just had to put up some signs and stuff before the game tonight.

I walked in the gym and saw some of the guys leaving the locker room. I then noticed Nathan who was walking my way. "Hey Hales, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh I had to come help Brooke and the squad hang up some signs for tonight. Are you ready for tonight's game?" I replied.

"As long as you are on the sidelines cheering me on," he said smiling.

"You bet," I answered.

"I also was wondering if you were going to the party tonight?" he blurted out.

"Brooke mentioned it, but I don't know if I'm going yet. Why are you asking me to come?" I wondered.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come with me," he confessed.

I smiled before saying, "Well since you asked, I would love to."

"Great well I'll see you after the game then," he stated before heading out.

I stood there for a few minutes before I heard, "Peyt, did you hear what I just heard?"

"Brooke, I believe our little Haley is going to her first party with none other than Nathan Scott," Peyton joked.

"Guys, were you listening in the whole time?" I asked.

"Maybe," Brooke grinned before adding, "but now we'll have to find you something hot to wear for tonight."

"I guess we should hurry up with the signs then," Peyton piped in before I could say anything. They both dragged me off and we hung up the rest of the signs. We then headed over to Brooke's where she and Peyton picked me out an outfit.

* * *

The game was now under way with a few seconds left on the clock. The Ravens were leading by six points and Luke currently had the ball. He threw it to Jake who tossed it to Nathan as soon as he was open, and Nathan threw it in for a three pointer just as the buzzer sounded. The Ravens had won the game!

I ran over to Nathan and threw my arms around him in a hug. I didn't even realize what I was doing because I was so excited. He simply wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. "We won!" he celebrated.

He finally let me go and I said, "Congrats on the game. I'm going to go change and will meet you out front."

"Alright, but just so you know I couldn't have won without my number one cheerleader," he smirked.

I just laughed before running off to the locker rooms. Brooke and Peyton were waiting on me when I got there. "Where did you go?" Brooke asked.

"Oh I went to go congratulate Nate," I simply remarked.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and smiled. "Well we need to get you ready girlie," Peyton stated.

The girls helped me get ready for the next ten or so minutes. When I was finally finished, I couldn't help but smile. They both had done a really good job and I was quite impressed. I was wearing black v-neck dress that came down to my knees but showed off all my curves and some black heels. I hugged them bye and told them I would see them at the party. I went in search of Nathan as soon as I got outside and spotted him with a couple of the guys from the team.

One of his teammates whistled and Nathan turned around and smiled. He excused himself before walking over to me. "You look amazing, Hales," he whispered.

"Thank you Nate. You don't look that bad yourself," I joked.

He led me over to his car and opened the door for me. Then we headed to the party with very little conversation. I just simply looked out the window and thought about the sensations I felt when he held me in his arms earlier. Before I knew it, we were at the party.

* * *

I had now been at the party for over an hour. Nathan had went and got a couple of drinks and had been stopped by some of the guys from the team. Brooke and Peyton hadn't made it yet because they got dressed over at Brooke's. I was just standing out on the balcony when a guy came up to me and whispered, "What is a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

I turned around wondering who it was, but I was surprised that I didn't know him. He started moving closer to me and put his hand on my waist. I tried to pull it off but he pulled me into him instead. "Now don't fight me. I just want to have a little fun," he grinned.

"Let go of me," I said, but he didn't budge.

I tried again, but he just pulled tighter. I all of a sudden started having flashbacks of my dad beating me and I just started crying. Then I felt him release me, but when I looked up I knew why. Nathan had noticed the whole thing and came over and punched the guy in the face. "I believe she said to let her go. Don't ever come near her again or I won't be so nice next time," Nathan stated.

I just ran off towards the beach because I didn't want to face them. I ran as far as I could go before I fell down into the sand and continued sobbing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger... depending on the number of reviews will determine when I post the next chapter...


	7. Ch7 Will You Be My Girlfriend

A/N: I decided to post another chapter... I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!! I may finish up another chapter today but I'm not sure, but I'll try to post one ASAP!

* * *

I had been sobbing for I don't know how long when I heard someone coming over to me. "Haley," Brooke yelled. Soon Brooke and Peyton were by my side. They sat down and wrapped their arms around me as I continued to cry.

"We were so worried about you. Nathan told us what happened, but he couldn't figure out why you ran off. He was actually really worried about you. Are you ok?" Peyton asked.

"It was just when that guy grabbed me, I thought of all the times my dad…" I started.

"It's ok. Like we told you before, we won't let anyone hurt you. How about we go back and dance to get your mind off of it?" Brooke suggested.

"Ok, but how do I look? Is my face all red?" I wondered.

"I think I can fix that," Brooke said before applying some more makeup. Then the three of us made our way back to the party.

* * *

We made our way inside when Nathan spotted us. He walked straight over to me and gave me a hug before whispering, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Nate. Thanks for coming to my rescue though. How about you come dance with me?" I suggested.

He smiled before saying, "It would be my pleasure."

The music turned to a fast song and I started moving my hips along with the music. Nathan placed his hands gently on my side and I slowly backed up against him and then continued dancing. I was so zoned out that I didn't notice my friends looking at us. I just focused on the way Nathan's hands felt so good.

When the song ended, I pulled away and turned around. He was looking down at me with a look I had never seen before. "You wanna take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I said before taking his hand and following him outside. We began walking on the beach when he stopped.

"I was wondering if we could just sit and talk," he stated.

I smiled before saying, "Alright, what would you like to talk about?"

"I want to know more about you. I want to know what you like, what you don't like, where you used to live. I just want to know you," he confessed.

"Nate, I'm not sure you really want to know about my life. It's not as pretty as you may think. There are some things about my past that might upset you," I said.

He just looked down at me before saying, "Just tell me please. You can trust me and I promise I won't judge you."

"Well I'll start with the good stuff then. My favorite color is green. I love mac in cheese. I'm really good at pretty much any subject at school. I could watch _Gone with the Wind_ over and over and still not get tired of it. My best friend was my mom, but now I guess it's Brooke and Peyton," I began.

"Alright, what about your past?" he wondered.

"I'm from Charleston. My mother died about three years ago from a blood clot in her brain. My father died a few days before I moved in with Karen. After my mom died, my dad began to drink a lot. His drinking eventually turned into him hitting me or calling me names. That's why I always wore long sleeves because I still had bruises on my arms when I first got here. It also explains why I freaked out earlier. The last thing he told me was that I was a worthless little bitch because I didn't have his dinner ready for him when he got home from work. He always blamed me for everything. I've only told Brooke and Peyton though because I didn't want people feeling sorry for me," I explained.

"That's awful. I mean I thought my dad was bad, but he never hit me. He just always grills me about basketball. I'm sure Luke has told you the story, but he was the lucky one. That's why I'm over at the house so much. My mom is always away on business and so I hang out with Luke so I won't have to go home and face my dad," he replied.

"It's weird how we can sort of relate to crappy fathers. It felt good to have someone understand what I went through. Can I ask you a question though?" I said.

"You can ask me anything?" he stated.

"Why did you ask me to the party tonight?" I wondered.

He smiled before saying, "Because I wanted to take the prettiest girl."

"Nate, why do you do that? You don't have to say sweet things to me all the time just to get me to talk to you," I responded.

"You deserve it. Everything I've told you is true. Hales, what I'm about to say might scare you, but I like you. I don't say that very often, and the times I have said it didn't last long. I can't seem to get you off my mind and tonight when you hugged me I felt something. So I'm going to ask you now if I can kiss you?" he exclaimed.

I simply nodded before he leaned over and placed his warm lips against mine. The kiss was so gentle that I hardly felt it. When he pulled back, I smiled and said, "Nathan Scott what are you doing to me? You could have any girl you want and you choose me."

"Because to me you are the only one that matters. I understand you may have issues getting close to guys, but I promise I won't hurt you. Hales, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I grinned before pulling him in for another kiss. Then I said, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
